Experimenting?
by Stisaac-Eclare
Summary: What happens when a broken Katie appears at Bianca's door step? Batie


_**A/N: Ok guys I've decided to write another 1 shot but not eclare! Batie! Hope you like it wish my sucky writing luck :P**_

_**No P.O.V-**_

Katie stormed out of the Edwards house in tears rushing through thousands of people trying to get as far away as possible.

"Katie I'm sorry! It meant nothing! I'm in love with you and only you god damn it!" Jake yells after her trying to catch up.

"Just leave me alone Jake not everyone just walks in on their boyfriends-"Katie had been cut off with him screaming.

"You're a stuck up bitch Katie it was just a spur of the moment!" His face was red as a tomato as he stared into Katie's blue eyes.

"Oh I'm a stuck up bitch? Says the guy that made out with his step-sister! Honey that's incest! Do you see me kissing my sister Maya? No because I actually follow the fucking law Jake, go to hell!" Katie's breathing deepened obviously pissed off.

"Fuck you Katie at least Clare is good in bed she's better than you!" Katie stormed up hand raised and smacked straight across the face making sure it was a hard hit.

"That's okay you weren't even my first Jake, Drew was and he claimed I was amazing at giving blow jobs oh but guess I never gave you one because I walked in on you kissing your damn sister! So just leave me the hell alone okay?!" Jake stood there dumbfounded as Katie stormed off.

For the pass few hours or so of Katie crying and wondering around town she had passed by a house or err well apartment of the girl had use to hate for stealing drew right beneath her hands. Sighing she walked over to the house and knocked on the door hoping Bianca would answer, just hoping she could talk to someone about it.

"Matlin what are you doing here? " Bianca's brown eyes stared at her blue ones.

"I-I- uh-umm need someone to talk to" my eyes shone with tears as I watched her stare at me in confusion.

Suddenly Bianca barked out a snarky comment rudely towards the younger girl "where is pop princess shouldn't she be following you around a like a lost puppy in love?"

"She's out of town and Bianca just uh I-I-"the younger girl burst into tears shocking the older one.

"Shit uh fine come on in and we will talk um I guess?" Bianca opens the door wide enough for her to come in.

Katie walked in was suddenly hit with the stench of beer, smoke, and cat piss. She hadn't said anything though about it not wanting to be rude but looking around she noticed it was quite a pigsty in this tiny apartment. Beer cans strewn across the floor, trash over flowing, 5 cats running around the house, cigars and cigarettes all over the floor, ashtray knocked over, and some sex toys just laying around. Hell there was even some bloody pads laying there on the floor and Katie noticed some spiders, fleas, roaches, etc. crawling around the house.

"Uh let's go to my room…" Bianca walked through the hallway that was cover in trash bags toward a door with graffiti all on it.

"God Aunt Josie! You were supposed to take out the trash!" Bianca screamed loud enough the neighbors banged on their wall signaling then to shut up.

"Whatever you ungrateful bitch I'll get it done alright damn!" her Aunt screamed.

"Sorry about that she's probably drunk out her mind anyways welcome to casa Desousa!" she walked in her room with Katie following in behind.

"I love your room it's so colorful must of paid a fortune?!" Katie smiled looking at her bed that had a black comforter with neon splatter paint and the walls were neon green and blue her floor was neon pink carpet.

She had her room a little messy you know few clothes on the floor an empty water bottle on the night stand other than that it was perfectly fine.

"My job I worked at paid very well until my Aunt got me fired." She shrugged and jumped onto her bed.

Katie sat on the bed with her and sighed, "I'm not really in the mood to talk anymore how about you?"

"Yeah let's not talk… can I try something Katie?" Bianca looked at Katie through her eyelashes all Katie did was nod.

Kate felt a familiar heat between her legs as Bianca moved in closer to her she shifted a little sitting herself up against the head board of Bianca's bed. Bianca straddled Katie's waist and smirked at her evilly.

"Just tell me when to stop Ms. Matlin" Katie sucked in a breath as Bianca kissed and sucked on her neck.

Her pussy started to throb begging for a touch but of course Bianca teases her. Katie moans as Bianca licks her neck then bits down on it slowly Bianca pulls her own shirt over her head and starts kissing Katie on the lips. Bianca tugged at Katie's tank top and yanked it off in a hurry as there kissed became more frantic and harsher. Katie pulled off her own ruffled skirt then yanked off Bianca's booty shorts.

"OH KATIE" Bianca moaned as Katie sucked on one of her big juicy breast and played with the nipple on the other one.

Bianca got Katie up from her sitting position and laid on the bed with Bianca on top, Bianca humped her roughly making both there boobs jiggle freely moans filled the air as each other throbbed for a touch. Katie flipped them over and trailed kisses along Bianca she pressed a kiss to the older girls core and was received a moan she pulled off the older girls panties and threw them on the floor smirking. There before her was Bianca's wet juicy famous from degrassi pussy the younger girl trailed kisses and nipped at it every now and then receiving a moan each time. Slowly Katie inserted two fingers in to Bianca's vagina and brought them in and out quickly. Bianca let out a blood curdling scream in pleasure releasing all on Katie's fingers, Katie took her fingers and licked then up then licked her vagina clean.

"Your turn Matlin" Bianca whispered before going down on her and the younger girls legs around the older girls neck. Bianca licked her pussy up and down making the younger girl thrash and moan Katie had used her leg to push her head down more begging.

"BIANCA! MORE" Katie arched her back as the older girls tongue darted in and out of Katie's core and each time Bianca's tongue would go deeper and deeper inside her. Katie came all over Bianca's tongue making the older girl at the taste, once Bianca licked herself and Katie clean she sat up.

"We should do this more often..." Katie smiled.

"Defiantly" Bianca nodded out of breath as they lay together in silence.

"But to be clear this is only experimenting understood?" Bianca looks at Katie dead in the eye and Katie just nods with a gulp.

_**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't bad guys and I have nothing against Clare and Jake they were cute together and I have nothing against Jake and Katie I actually ship them! But I was focusing on batie sorry! **_


End file.
